


The Work-Life Balance

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different decisions that could have prevented the Uchiha massacre.</p><p>Written for the three times meme at naruto_meme.  Prompt: Three times the Uchiha massacre didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Work-Life Balance

1.  
Mikoto was an Uchiha first and a Konoha-nin second, but before everything, implicit in everything, she was a kunoichi.

So when Fugaku came to her and asked for her hand, she knew her duty. But she was twenty-one and a jounin and couldn’t (wouldn’t) imagine abandoning her teammates in this of all times.

Mikoto said she would say yes when the war was over.

\--

2.  
Mito-sama was Kushina’s role model and mentor. She taught Kushina how to find both strength and joy in the lot she’d been given, and Kushina respected and loved her for that.

But Kushina’s childhood dream was to be Hokage, not someone else’s wife. As much as she loved Minato, she couldn’t marry him and have his children. Not yet. She wanted to do something first. To make everyone know her name and not just Minato’s.

(Though when her best friend was pregnant with her second child, Kushina felt something very much like regret.)

\--

3.  
In one day, generations of sacrifice and blood were pushed aside. It was civil war, bloody, cruel, and omnipresent. And senseless and pointless, because they'd done this already once before. The only difference now was that it was Uchiha verses Konoha, instead of Uchiha verses Senju.

Civilians, unaffiliated ninjas, clansmen alike all swept away in a river of blood.

Family or village: either way, Itachi always ended up a traitor.


End file.
